


It just, isn't what he wanted

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Claiming concept, Edd and Matt end up unhappy, He just broke his past self too, He's envious of Matthew, Hurt, M/M, Mentioned Edward, Mentioned Matthew, Mentioned Red Leader, Pining, Thomas is broken, Thomas wants to be dead, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: When Future Tom shows up on a brief mission for Red Leader, he ends up rooming with his past acquaintances for cover. While he's there, he ends up getting reattached with his younger friends, especially Matt, which seems to upset his younger self. It makes things difficult, and each of them gets hurt in some way.And it all started with some stupid mission...





	It just, isn't what he wanted

Thomas groaned as his target got away from him once more. That had been the fifth time that week, and his deadline to catch the edgy bitch expired in less than a month. "I can't keep hiding out in plain sight. I need somewhere to stay..." Thomas groaned, humming when he heard a familiar voice burst into laughter. "He did what?!" the voice shouted, making Thomas turn to see the culprit, who turned out to be Edd. Er, Edd's past self, anyways. He, Tom, and Matt were walking down the street to a small diner, right across the street from where Thomas was. Thomas hummed, wondering if he should get their attention or not.

His common sense ruled in, and the latter won.

"He threw himself in there! No warning, he just jumped right in!" Tom explained, laughing as well.

"I don't get it. Why is that funny?" Matt asked. "Because that's why he's in the hospital!" Edd laughed. 'They must be talking about Eduardo' Thomas concluded. Matt hummed, sticking his hands in his hoodie before looking around, perking up as he noticed the familiar, lime green glare of Thomas' eye gear. Thomas gasped, silently cursing himself for hiding in a FUCKING ALLEY. No wonder his target knew where he was. There was no way he could tell that to Red Leader, as that was the very thing he was taught to be extremely aware of.

Matt tried to get his friends' attention, frowning and rolling his eyes as he realized that they were too far gone into there conversation. Matt then decided to walk over to Thomas, smiling slightly as he saw Thomas' figure become easier to see. "You're Future Tom, aren't you?" Matt asked. Thomas nodded. "Cool! What's it like in the future?" Matt asked. "It's... pretty much like now." Thomas replied. 'Despite it being ruled by a self-proclaimed Dictator' Thomas thought to himself.

"Oh. Well, that's a bit disappointing." Matt hummed, gasping happily as he grabbed Thomas' hands. "You should eat lunch with us! You could tell us what life is like for us in the future!" Matt squealed, pulling on Thomas' hands to try and get him to move. "Come on! Move!" Matt whined, moving to try and push Thomas. "Why... are you... so... STRONG?!" Matt shouted, yelping when Thomas turned and picked him up. "I'm strong, because I train every day." Thomas chuckled.

Matt blushed lightly, though Thomas didn't notice due to the lack of light, which Matt was thankful for.

"Hey! Put him down!" Tom shouted. Thomas turned to see Tom and Edd in defense positions, scowls on their faces. Thomas rolled his "eyes", placing Matt on the ground calmly. "It's not like I was hurting him." Thomas scoffed. "Matt, over here." Tom deadpanned, ignoring Thomas' remark. "But he wasn't-" "MATT. HERE. NOW." Tom growled, his 'I'm not fucking around' tone obvious.

Thomas smirked, picking Matt up once more, and cradling him like a baby. "HEY! I told you to-" "I know...! What you've told me to do, and I've just ignored what you told me." Thomas purred. Matt buried his face in his hands, hiding his large smile and even larger blush (which almost stretched down to his chest, mind you). "What are you doing here?" Edd asked, his suspicion still heavy. "I've come here to catch a criminal, and I need somewhere to stay so I don't get spotted as easily." Thomas explained.

"Stay with us!" Matt shouted, uncovering his face. "No!" Tom objected. "But Tom! You can't let him stay in the cold! He's you! That means that, if he dies, you'll die in the cold like him!" Matt whined. "Matt, it's not even cold. It's the middle of summer." Edd reminded. "Then we can't let him die in the heat! Please guys? He needs a place to stay!" Matt pleaded. Edd sighed, beginning to nod, and grunting when Tom pushed him away. "You don't deserve a spot in our house!" Tom huffed.

"Tom, he's you! Why wouldn't you want yourself in our house?" Edd asked. Tom narrowed his non-eyes, beginning to pace as he muttered to himself. Edd had a point, which is what Tom hated. Edd always had to make a good point!

"Alright, fine! But if he makes ONE wrong move-" "I'll be out with a bang. Yeah. I get it." Thomas chuckled. "So, with that out of the way... didn't you say something about lunch?" Thomas asked Matt. Matt nodded vigorously, struggling to be put down. Thomas let Matt down, allowing himself to be pulled away this time. "I'm strong!" Matt shouted. Edd smiled, but he was still wary about the situation.

Edd and Tom followed the two, their eyes completely focused on Thomas.

Once the quartet reached the diner, Tom scrambled to separate Matt and Thomas' hands, pushing Matt into the nearest booth and plopping down right next to the ginger. "Well, someone's possessive, aren't they?" Thomas teased, scooting into the booth to sit across from Matt. "It's better to talk to the person across from you anyways. You get to make eye contact, and you don't have to worry about turning to the side to see they're beautiful face~" Thomas purred, taking great delight in Matt's heavy blush and quiet giggle.

"I don't remember you being so shy. Perhaps you feel a bit less confident when someone points out your best features? Such as your perfectly kept hair, your shining eyes, your perfect smile... I could go on and on~" Thomas complimented, grunting as he dodged the fork that was stabbed at him, by Edd, which was surprising. "Guys! Cut it out! He was complimenting me!" Matt complained. "I don't care, he's like, 100 years older than you." Tom stated. "I'm 35." Thomas retorted. Matt gasped, grasping Thomas' hands for the third time that hour.

"I'm 25! We're just ten years apart!" Matt giggled. Thomas smiled, it was now his turn to blush. He knew that Matt wasn't referring to relationships, but it was still cute to hear him say something like that, nonetheless. The waitress then arrived, taking each man's order and looking from Tom and Thomas multiple times. "Are you... brothers?" she asked. "No, actually, I'm him from the future. I work for the Dictator Red Leader. I'm one of his top spies." Thomas explained, pulling out a badge as proof. "You have no reason to call the authorities either. I could kill anyone I want with the blink of an eye." Thomas warned.

The waitress gulped, rushing off with wide eyes to give the orders to the chef.

Thomas smiled, returning his attention to the others. "You work for a Dictator?" Edd asked. Thomas nodded. "So... that means that Matt and me end up working for the Dictator in the future too?" Edd continued. "Well, Matt does, Edd was placed in the roughest prison in the area after his little stunt. The poor man won't last a month." Thomas sighed, pulling out a flask and taking a few heavy gulps before closing it and placing it back into his jacket.

Edd gulped in worry. His future self sure did make Edd's future pretty bleak. "What am I like?" Matt asked. "Well, you turn out to be incredibly serious, Red Leader's second in command, actually. He fancied Matthew above any of us. Treats the old geezer like a king. Everywhere he goes, he has someone to watch him. It has it's privileges, but... then, when those two begin to get... active. Let's just say stuff happens and leave it at that." Thomas explained. Tom and Edd both sat in shock, knowing exactly what Thomas meant. Matt however, was incredibly confused.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked. "NOTHING." Edd, Tom, and Thomas growled lowly. Matt shrugged, okay with the answer, and cheering when the food was served. "You didn't get much. Just a plate of asparagus and carrots? You sure you're feeling okay?" Edd asked Matt. Matt nodded, moving his food around with his fork whilst everyone else ate. "You aren't eating." Thomas pointed out. "Well... I'm not that hungry." Matt whispered. "Do you want some of my spaghetti?" Thomas asked, eyes widening when Matt stood, pushing Tom out, pulling Edd out of the booth and sitting in his spot.

"Ow!" Edd groaned. "It'll heal!" Matt shouted, scooting closer to Thomas, pretty much leaning against the older. "Um, Matt?" Thomas hummed. Matt looked up, smiling as his eyes sparkled. Thomas froze, of course Matt pulled that trick. "Uhh, nothing..." Thomas sighed. Matt made a contented noise, reaching for his fork and taking no time to take a small scoop of spaghetti. Thomas chuckled, taking a small scoop of spaghetti as well. Edd glared, grabbing his plate and sitting next to Tom. "What are we gonna do with Matt's food?" Tom asked. "I'll eat it." Edd sighed. It didn't bother him in all honesty, he had just ordered a small plate of pasta, and a large gallon of Cola. Asparagus and Carrots were pretty much sides anyways.

Matt hummed a catchy tune as he chewed on his spaghetti, not noticing the fact that he had to lean over a bit to eat one of the noodles, the fact not dawning on him until his nose touched Thomas'. Thomas and Matt both blushed, Thomas biting down on his part of the noodle to avoid making the "Lady and the Tramp" scene a reality in this situation. Matt frowned, pulling Thomas into a brief kiss before smiling and returning to the plate of spaghetti, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Thomas sat, flustered and bewildered. Did Matt really just...?

"Matt! What the HELL was that?!" Tom asked. Edd said nothing, a shocked look on his face as his mouth hung open, some of his food falling out of his mouth. "Ew! Edd! Close your mouth! I don't want to see your food!" Matt groaned, completely ignoring Tom's question. "Did you just kiss him?!" Edd asked, mouth still full. Matt nodded, returning to his food. "Why???" Edd asked. "Well, that part of the movie is the cutest part! I like it when that happens. It's neat. Plus, we're friends, so I thought it'd be okay... was it not?" Matt whimpered. Everyone felt bad at that question.

"Well, I mean. Like you said, Matt. You're friends. Don't you find it... weird, to kiss your friend?" Edd asked. Matt shook his head, sniffling. "No... don't cry! Matt, please don't cry!" Thomas pleaded, hugging Matt close. "Here, look. Look Matt." Thomas cooed, waiting for Matt to look up at him. Once Matt did, Thomas placed a small peck on Matt's lips. "There, see? It's fine." Edd assured. Matt sniffled once more, pulling Thomas' hand up to his lips. Thomas did nothing to stop it.

How he hated that Matt wasn't doing this in the sense of a relationship, though.

Tom, however was incredibly happy about this. It served Thomas right! Having to be teased by Matt! Matt didn't belong to Thomas anyways.

"Hey guys? I'm getting a bit tired, could we head home?" Tom asked, smirking as Edd and Matt agreed. Thomas sighed, nodding in agreement. Everyone then paid their part of the bill, standing and walking outside. "It's not that far, so we can just walk home." Edd hummed. Thomas nodded, noticing, but not acknowledging, that Matt still had his hand in a tight grip. The quartet walked on to the house, each sighing in much needed relief as they made their way to the couch, Tom growling as Thomas sat next to Matt. "Tom. He's fine." Edd assured.

Tom huffed, his anger turning into skepticism, and then to worry as Matt offered to show Thomas his Novelty Toy collection. "Do I still have that in the future?" Matt asked as he led Thomas to his room. "I don't see how you could ever part with it." Thomas chuckled. Matt smiled, leading Thomas into his room and closing his door. "Why did you close your door?" Thomas asked. "Oh! That's what we normally do. Since we all like our privacy." Matt explained. Thomas nodded in understanding. "Come on! Sit down!" Matt urged, allowing Thomas to do so before he climbed onto his bed as well, reaching for multiple toys at once. "Do you remember Little Tom?" Matt asked, shoving the zombie cymbal monkey in Thomas' arms.

"How could I forget the creepy thing?" Thomas joked. Matt responded by slapping Thomas' chest. "Whoa! You're built." Matt commented. Thomas smiled, a bit unnerved by the awkward comment, but ignoring it. It was Matt, anyways. It's not like he was thinking about his words in that way. Matt then pulled out a few other toys, announcing their names, and the stories that went along with each of them.

"Oh! Which reminds me! I have one more toy in my closet! Hold on." Matt announced, hopping off of his bed and rushing to the closet. Thomas leant back onto his hands, thinking about how he would catch his target tomorrow, his train of thought being broken when Matt yelped, suddenly tripping and reaching out for Thomas, pulling him down onto the floor as well. "Ow." Thomas chuckled, smiling as he looked down at Matt.

Wait.

Looked down at Matt?

Thomas then realized the two's positioning, blushing as he did so. Matt had, of course, landed on his back, Thomas having landed on top of Matt, hands on either side of the younger, and his lower half in between Matt's open legs. The standard, mainly used sex position, to sum things up.

"Sorry Matt!" Thomas muttered, pushing himself off of Matt. "You're fine." Matt hummed, sitting up as well. Thomas sighed, grunting as Matt then attempted to push him onto his back. "What... are you doing?" Thomas asked. "I thought you got up so I could top!" Matt whined. "Wait, WHAT?!" Thomas shouted. Matt panicked, placing a harsh kiss on Thomas' lips. "Shh! I don't want them to hear!" Matt warned.

"Matt, what is going on???" Thomas asked quietly. "Well, I thought you needed some help. You've looked frustrated since this morning. I thought that's why you were being so flirty." Matt replied. "What? No, Matt, we can't! This isn't moral! Do you know how many rules I'd be breaking?!" Thomas whisper shouted. "But... but I'm already so hard!" Matt whimpered, pressing his body against Thomas'. Thomas gasped upon feeling Matt's obvious hard-on, feeling bad for the ginger. Thomas HAD been teasing Matt all day. It'd be rude to deny him his request for release.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Thomas groaned, standing up and climbing onto the bed, lying on his back and chuckling lightly as Matt crawled onto his stomach, dry humping for a bit. Matt then began undoing his own trousers, pulling out his length, which was (as he'd stated), rock hard.

Thomas paused as he saw Matt's package. The younger wasn't necessarily the longest, probably around four and a half to five and a half inches, but man was he THICK. Matt began pumping himself, backing off of Thomas so he could fully undress himself, removing his hand from his length so that he could remove his overcoat and his hoodie, throwing them onto the floor carelessly. "Well? I'm dying here!" Matt complained, watching as Thomas undressed. Thomas was slightly longer than Matt, and he had a certain thickness to him, but there was no way that he could outdo Matt in that category. In fact, Thomas was sure that no one had a near chance of that.

Matt took no time to force Thomas under the covers, pressing their bodies together and bucking against the older. Thomas gasped at the sudden, unexpected feeling. He wasn't necessarily used to having sex with males, and with the very few that he'd had sex with, he always topped. So, this was a bit uncomfortable and unusual for him. "Don't worry, I'm not usually one to top. I just thought I'd give you a chance to enjoy me without doing any work~" Matt purred.

Hold on. Was Matt saying that he was gonna? Oh god, YES.

"Wait, do you have any-" "I prepped myself before now, don't ask how, or when, or where. That's for me to know, and you to not worry about." Matt interrupted, reaching over to one of his toys, which had a zipper on it's back. Matt then unzipped the toy, pulling out a small bottle of lube and coating a generous amount onto his fingers, tossing the bottle to the side. "You have got to have the highest libido in this house." Thomas commented, hissing in pleasure as Matt wrapped his hand around his length, moving his fingers elegantly around the stiff organ.

"I do. Thank you for noticing~" Matt chuckled, suddenly stopping his hand movements and moving his body to match up with Thomas' length. "Are you sure you want this?" Thomas asked. "We've gotten this far. No turning back now." Matt hummed, lowering himself down onto Thomas and gasping as the older slipped in easily. Thomas took in a deep breath. It had been so long since he'd been bedded by another man, or, either gender, really, so he had forgotten how it felt to be inside of someone.

Well, to sum things up. It felt. Fucking. Amazing.

"Oh god, Matt, you feel so, fucking AMAZING!!" Thomas panted, tiny gasps escaping him as Matt pulled himself up, pushing back down and beginning a steady rhythm. Oh, damn it. Having so much work, and little to no play certainly messes with a man's stamina. Thomas had already felt his high coming after around two to three minutes, which disappointed him, and, by the look on Matt's beautiful, rose coloured, star freckled face, the ginger was nowhere near close. "Just a little longer..." Thomas muttered to himself. Matt looked down at Thomas' comment, smirking and slowing his pace, giggling breathlessly as Thomas made an odd sound, similar to that of a cat in heat.

"Oh, daddy... you feel so good inside of me... I wish I could have you like this forever! I just want you to destroy me!" Matt whined teasingly, throwing in a few exaggerated, loud moans for good measure.

Welp, there goes both Thomas' composure, and Matt's warning to be quiet.

So, with both of those out of the way...

Thomas pulled Matt off of him, forcing Matt on his knees, his hands against the headboard. "I never would have guessed that you had a daddy kink~" Thomas hummed. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Matt replied, trying to seem innocent, but the loud, lewd moans that he let out after Thomas slammed into him were BEYOND innocent. "DADDY! DADDY PLEASE! BREAK ME! I BEG OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER MY OWN NAME!" Matt wailed, his voice raising by an octave after every sentence. "AHH! AHH! YES! RIGHT THERE! MORE! PLEASE! MORE! DADDY! DADDY! MORE!" Matt screeched, his chest up against the headboard now. It wasn't necessarily the most comfortable position, but Matt didn't care, and his loud, constant moans stated that.

"I'm gonna spilt you in half, you nasty, little slut~" Thomas growled, biting the back of Matt's neck as he increased his speed, almost standing up to get more of himself into his uke.

Matt was then reduced to silent screaming, the only sounds left being that of skin slapping on skin, the occasional growl and/or hiss from Thomas, and the poor bed creaking and begging to break underneath the two lovers. "I could just eat you... I wanna cover that beautiful body of yours in my cum... you're gonna reek of nothing but me for the next month, and I'm gonna make sure of it..." Thomas hissed, pulling Matt back, the uke landing onto Thomas' stomach.

Thomas then began thrusting upwards, the positioning a bit awkward, but hot nonetheless.

When he felt himself getting close, Thomas rolled the two over, pulling out of Matt and ordering him to lean against the headboard. Matt did as told, gasping as Thomas began kissing him roughly, jacking himself off so that he could fulfill his sick little promise. "You like that, don't you? The thought of being covered by my cum?" Thomas asked, chuckling darkly when Matt nodded. "Of course you do, you disgusting piece of shit. Luring me into this, and making me fall for you. You're such a naughty boy~" Thomas whispered. Matt moaned quietly, the harsh words actually boosting his ego.

"Well, I'm close, which is good for you, huh? I think I might be able to do you a favor and cum now... if you ask politely..." Thomas whispered, getting close to Matt, as he'd known that the man was tired, and his voice would most likely be hoarse. "Please daddy. Please cum on me... I want it... I want to be your disgusting slut... daddy..." Matt panted, moaning in appreciation as Thomas came then and there. "Thank you, daddy~" Matt panted. Thomas nodded, gripping Matt's length and pumping him, purring when Matt came with a broken scream.

"No need to thank me there. You should just rest." Thomas chuckled, his dark demeanour suddenly leaving.

Matt nodded, crawling under the covers and raising a brow when Thomas stood, grabbing his clothes and a nearby towel, wiping himself clean and putting his clothes back on. "Daddy needs to take care of a few things." Thomas said, answering Matt's silent question. Matt nodded, giggling as Thomas stuck his tongue out, walking out of the room after doing so.

"Okay. Have sex, done. Smell like Matt, done. Now, scent attracts past self-" "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FRIEND FUCKER?!?!?" "Done. Alright, now comes the fun part." Thomas hissed mischievously, walking outside as if he hadn't just had amazing, passionate sex with one of his closest friends.

"You have some nerve, claiming Matt as your own..." Tom growled, storming over to Thomas, already halfway into his monster mindset. "I have no idea what you mean. He was free to claim." Thomas retorted. Tom roared, taking a step forward and growing slightly larger in size. Thomas didn't react, simply standing still.

He couldn't use his monster form just yet.

"You KNEW he was already claimed..." Tom growled. Thomas stood straighter at that, the reminder of Matt having already been claimed made him anxious. The knowledge of Matt just using him as a frustration toy just made him sick, but he refused to show any emotion. Like a soldier does. They keep a straight face, and they make less mistakes.

Tom sensed this small show of weakness, though, taking his complete monster form, forcing Thomas to do the same.

Now, Tom had anticipated to be forced to fight another monster, but not a monster that was twice. His. Fucking. Size.

Nonetheless, Tom roared, jumping onto Thomas and avoiding his black hole of a mouth. Thomas then began shaking in an attempt to knock Tom off, unintentionally making himself temporarily dizzy, but this was enough time for Tom to bite down on one of Thomas' shoulders. Thomas screeched, slamming down onto the ground and squishing Tom, disabling Tom, as his left arm was now in great pain, and most likely fractured.

Tom groaned, screeching as Thomas grabbed his tail, pulling him towards his mouth. Tom growled, kicking Thomas in his eye, which was already damaged, due to the cancer he'd apparently had. Thomas wailed, letting Tom go and shaking, seemingly crying as he attempted to make his eye feel better. Tom took this time to knock Thomas down onto his back, hissing as he roared in Thomas' face, raising a clawed hand and preparing to ram it down.

"STOP!" Edd shouted, having just returned home. Tom growled, ignoring Edd's command and returning his focus to Thomas. "Guys!" Matt shouted, drawing both Tom and Thomas' attention. Edd stared blankly, climbing back into his car and driving off.

"What's going on?!" Matt asked, watching as both Tom and Thomas leveled down, both equally injured. "Matt? I told you to stay in bed!" Thomas growled. "What... happened?" Matt hissed, revealing his fangs. Tom and Thomas somewhat flinched, both sighing as they tried to explain. "Thomas tried to reclaim you." Tom blatantly stated. Matt's jaw dropped. He suddenly realized this. If he had just kept his composure, he would have... "Urgh! I can't believe I fell for that!" Matt hissed. "Matt please, let me explain!" Thomas pleaded.

"Why?! So you can lure me into more of your sick "love"?! Well, not again! Not EVER. AGAIN!" Matt sobbed, turning into a bat and flying off, not caring that it was broad daylight. He'd take burning over being manipulated any day...

Thomas sneered, pushing Tom down and storming off as well.

He should have known that this wasn't gonna work. Matt being his target was the dumbest decision Red Leader had ever made! And claiming him after being claimed by said Red Leader was even dumber!

Never again, would he allow himself to be put on missions to visit his past self... OR his so-called "friends". He, Edward, and Matthew didn't even get along in the future! He and Edward practically worked for Matthew! That was the only reason that Thomas was sent here, to see if Matt was still as easily manipulated as his future self had been! That wasn't what Thomas had wanted to do, and he knew that Matthew shouldn't have been the one to come up with the idea! But, of course, when you worked for Red Leader, there was no such thing as love, UNLESS you were referring to Matthew and Red Leader, of course, the two had been inseparable since the past. Anyone else? They were brainwashed, stupid dogs. No minds of there own.

Except for Thomas, Matthew, and Edward. They were forced to watch all of this happen. Even if it destroyed who they originally were. Edward was a fugitive, Matthew was a spoiled king, and Thomas... he had no more care or hope for the world. He just did what he could to survive. That's how it was in the future. You do it like that, or you end up like Paul, The Traitor. Dead.

He would never do something like this again. If he did, he'd end up like his past self was right now...

Alone...

And senseless...


End file.
